


Longing

by seariderfalcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon





	Longing

Kathryn tried to suppress the longing that warred with pride as she watched Phoebe. She found she couldn't tear her gaze away.

She gripped Chakotay's hand. He responded with an empathetic squeeze.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Phoebe was enchanted by the precious bundle she embraced. As she caressed the newborn's cheek, tears welled in her eyes.

A familiar smirk graced her lips when she glanced at Kathryn and recognized her expression even as she attempted to mask it. Understanding, she returned to the biobed to hand her niece to the protective first-time parents who were eager to hold their daughter again.


End file.
